


恶棍爱情故事

by jijuta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Scents & Smells, Superpowers, Supervillains, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijuta/pseuds/jijuta
Summary: 斯文败类控制狂副手X秒天秒地色厉内荏人造恶神，破锅配烂盖，不健康关系，关于利用、支配和操纵，以及信任、依赖和无意识的爱
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, 约书亚/亚当
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写了心心念念的dom/sub！总之非常希望收到评论（可怜巴巴看）

不远处传来机械门开启的声音，一股热浪扑面而来，约书亚点了点光屏，将自动播放的速度放慢了三分之一。入口处人影一闪，人造的神明落到地上。

他可能刚从太空中直直坠落，又或者前去造访了哪座火山，残存在他身上的热量甚至能烧焦脚下的地砖——难怪他这回屈尊脚踏实地。在造价高昂的地面上，名为亚当的生物兴致勃勃地踩出一串脚印，像小男孩踩踏雪地。

“搞定。”他说，“有个女的往我身上喷脏东西，洗也洗不掉，我试了试别的办法结果整件衣服都完蛋，这玩意也没比上个版本耐用多少。”

最新版本的纳米战袍足以耐受极温、冲击、锐器切割，但显然还不能与亚当的皮肤相提并论。约书亚扭头看他，那身皮肤光洁无暇，简直闪闪发光，连蓬松卷曲的毛发都完好无损。这位人造神一丝不挂地站在几步开外，强健完美得像一座古典石雕，也坦荡得胜过石头。亚当向来自视甚高，不惮被任何人盯着瞧。

约书亚没有盯着瞧，室内摄像头的功能足够好。他重新看向屏幕，说：“恐怕未来几年都不可能与你媲美。”

“未来几年？哈。”亚当轻蔑而自得地重复，放下了对材料的抱怨，这世上有什么东西能和他相比呢？连接近都做不到。他看了一眼大屏幕，兴趣缺缺地拿起桌上的樱桃。

“那女人说我是你的狗。”他边咀嚼边说。

“然后？”约书亚问。

十几分钟前无人机和制服上的窃听器早就直播了他们的对话，因此这个“然后”不是问后来发生了什么，只是一个善解人意的接茬。

“第一次听说我是你的狗，你！”亚当咧开嘴，笑出一对犬齿。

这说明约书亚的工作做得不错，耗时几年，将他视为幸运公子哥的人开始为他的名字颤抖。现如今再没有人叫他“那个怀特科技的约书亚”，怀特科技只是约书亚.怀特实行恐怖统治的工具，之一。如果要这么比喻，比起公司的狗，没错，约书亚的狗是更确切的说法。  
  
“将死之人什么都说。”约书亚轻描淡写地说，“想看看你的信徒们今天怎么说吗？神，神子，神的审判，神的怒火，反基督，魔王，龙，五花八门，老生常谈。一半人视你为天灾，三成人希望你摧毁一切并成为他们的救世主，有人认为你是个谎言，有人希望你在他们床上……如果你真的有兴趣去听，人类多样性可能会让你吃惊。我的走狗？这不算多新潮的头衔。”

“不是走狗，是狗。”亚当皱了皱鼻子，这搞不清词义的蠢货竟摆出这副别人才是傻瓜的表情来了，“她说你在我脖子上扣了项圈——是戴项圈摇尾巴的那种动物，明白没有？——她说我出门乱咬，被拉一拉狗绳就跑回你脚下，求你摸我的头。搞不明白她死前臆想这东西干嘛，听起来很……”

愚蠢？荒谬？恶心？ 

“亲密。”他说。

约书亚慢慢眨了眨眼，盯着光屏上流过的数据，几秒钟后他不得不拖动进度条，后退回几页前。金属背景板倒映出亚当的脸，他还在嚼该死的樱桃，吃得唇舌艳红。

“我饿了。”亚当又说。

他的注意力总是转移得飞快，这会儿显然已经对上一个话题失去了兴趣。他丢下空碗，坐到约书亚桌上，在被告知半小时后有一个晚宴时大声抱怨，宣称自己现在就要吃东西，才不去晚宴。他为什么得去参加什么鬼晚宴？

约书亚瞥了他一眼：“上周你答应了什么？”

他一脸茫然，当然，有约书亚在，他干嘛要劳动自己的脑子呢。约书亚调出上周的录像，播放上次亚当问同一个问题时得到的回答：到访的有哪些王室成员，这些人有着怎样的高自尊、低胆量和他们所在国家的某种稀有矿物的拥有权，矿物所在的地理位置如何敏感，强行攻占会花费多少直接和间接成本……最后，将如何影响亚当喜欢的那款最新虚拟现实游戏的硬件更新。那时候的亚当对约书亚展示的数据大喊大叫：“谁他妈想知道他们国家的历史啊！你可以直接说‘为了让《乐园大冒险》火力全开时降低延迟’！行了，我会去，关掉这些狗屁！”

“行了关掉。”现在亚当烦躁地对着录像挥手，“想起来了！我会去，行吧？”

他从来不喜欢细致而复杂的解释，更讨厌数字和图表。亚当听不懂也不想学，没关系，他真正需要学习的只有一件事：不要质疑，约书亚永远是对的。

坐在桌上的人造神闷闷不乐地晃着两条腿，没再问要去参加晚宴和现在不能吃东西之间有什么联系——人类食物根本不能让亚当吃撑，他也不会饿，喊饿的意思是“嘴馋，喂我”。换成几年之前，亚当多半会追问，由此可见，他也不是个无可救药的坏学生。

啪！亚当碰掉了碗。

他看了看地上的碗，又看了看还在伏案工作的约书亚，把手伸向杯子。啪！他打翻了约书亚的咖啡杯，剩下的咖啡一半洒在桌上，一半洒在地上。清洁机器人迅速靠近，半途被两根脚趾碰了碰，顿时凌空飞起，砰！撞碎在房间另一头的墙壁上。

“哎呀。”亚当浮夸地说。

约书亚终于转过头来看他，后者抬起下巴看回来，阴阳怪气道：“你最近很忙嘛。”

他的确很忙，忙于公司业务、国际事务、破坏阴谋和制造阴谋，忙于应对层出不穷的新科技与新人类。亚当也应该够忙，约书亚确保了他生活充实，有事可做，少惹麻烦。然而现在他在这里，推翻一只杯子，寻求约书亚的注意力。

约书亚的手指抽动了一下，最终只是暂停了光屏。亚当一言不发地看着他，不满之下兴味盎然，像在等约书亚给出一个打发时间的方案，又像是对现在的状况已经颇为满意。

约书亚问：“想试试新服装吗？”

得到点头后他摁下了开关，升降台送上一小罐材料。容器打开，丝缎似的微小颗粒沙沙地爬出来，覆盖到亚当身上，定型成一套晚礼服。

光裸的结实肉体一点点被覆盖起来，那宛如神造的漂亮肌肉线条消失在记忆材料之下，有一会儿约书亚几乎想要叹息。片刻之后，藏青色的三件套成型了，它包裹着饱满的胸口和宽阔的肩背，腰部恰当地收紧，像模拟计算的一样合身，很衬亚当的眼睛。它的耐用性远远比不上制服，最大的优点是快速成型、容易穿戴，这基本上是亚当挑选衣服时最看重的条件，他从没有仔细收拾的耐心。

亚当活动了一下，对着机械臂降下的穿衣镜拨弄领口，把领结拉扯得不堪入目。约书亚皱了皱眉头，站起来抽走了那团可怜的布料。他端详片刻，手指插入亚当的头发，将额发向后梳。亚当随之微微抬头，那颗挨上一发导弹都不会偏一偏的头颅随着他的拉扯后仰，向他投来安静的目光。

他们对视，有一小部分约书亚思索着露出额头更符合当下的造型，一些定型水会很有帮助，其他部分则忙于凝视那双冰蓝色的眼睛，蓝色虹膜在冷光灯下纯净得好似冰川。亚当的肩膀放松，神情平静，这暴戾的凶兽置于楚楚衣冠之中……不，置于约书亚掌下，竟能看起来如此温顺。

约书亚收回手，解开自己的领带，给亚当系上。他的手指伸进衣领，测试领带的松紧，“看得出来这宴会对你多重要。”亚当挖苦道，接着又开始问为什么自己的制服没有披风，披风很酷。他浮起来了一点点，而且在往约书亚的方向飘，压在手指上的力道不比野猫蹭你脚踝的力气大。约书亚看着他的脸，发现他对此毫无意识。

“上次给你的制服加披风，它卷进了飞机螺旋桨。你还说每次转向时披风都会挂在你头上，再给你加披风你就拔掉所有设计师的脑袋。”约书亚说，“抬头。”

他想也没想便服从了，那段脖颈在约书亚手中绷紧，展开一道近乎脆弱的弧线。约书亚的领带在他脖子上，看起来非常正确。

约书亚后退几步，平缓地呼吸，数着自己的心跳。“亚当，”数到三十时他开口，“我找到了深空实验室针对你开发的武器。出于安全考虑，在它们被摧毁之前，我认为我们应该进行一些实验，测试它是否真的会暂时性削弱你。”


	2. 二

意料之中，亚当拒绝了。

他勃然大怒，要求把武器全毁掉，质问为什么深空实验室还有东西留下。约书亚向他解释：他们的确毁掉了深空实验室，但在那之前被内部间谍窃取并转移了的那部分实验成果，直到现在才重见天日。

“我的确能把它们毁掉，但没人能保证这是唯一的备份。”约书亚提醒道，“如果不在可控范围内进行测试，下一次，倘若武器出现在敌人手中……”

“那我会杀光他们，毁掉所有武器！”亚当冲他咆哮。

那一天他就这么飞走了，没有参加晚宴。力量总会助长固执，约书亚不能保证劝说总是成功，只能确保亚当会认识到，每一个选择都会带来后果。

天空中汇聚着雷云。

各大媒体的无人机在半空盘旋，像一群饥肠辘辘的秃鹫。大屏幕里，新神闪亮登场，闪电为他打光，照亮战衣上怀特科技的Logo。他悬浮时羽毛般轻盈，坠落时又宛如雷霆。

约书亚靠到椅背上，夹起一块方糖。糖块落进咖啡，亚当砸上地面，水泥地绽开一片蜘蛛网。那些准备迎战的勇者们为大地的坍塌跌跌撞撞，在他们站稳之前，亚当已经近在咫尺。

人眼完全不足以捕捉他的动作，他能被看见，因为他想被看到。不幸的猎物双眼圆睁，看着死亡扑面而来，他慢得足以被看见，不足以被避开。亚当握住了她的脖子，在他们惊恐的注视下露齿而笑，比起人类的欢笑倒更像动物的威吓——对于亚当来说，两者时常难分彼此。

就是现在！有人大喊。

白衣服的人从双手中射出白光，白霜眨眼间覆上亚当的身躯。还能动的人紧随其后，呼喝着凌空使力，像一出没加特效的蹩脚戏。但位于画面中心的亚当动作越来越慢，仿佛周围的空气变成了胶水，再变成石头。千百次折戟而归后，所有人已经认识到，伤害他远比控制他困难。

不止是冰冻的力量。白衣的“冰人”，金发的“伸缩小子”，红裙的“时间女”，戴着面具的“空间人”，天空中的“雷电少女”……约书亚抿了一口咖啡，半心半意地将那些人与资料对号。十分缺乏创意，还不如亚当的“新神”。不过这只是永恒公司实验档案上的代号，在今天这场围殴大魔王的出道戏码之后，他们多半会公布一些更有辨识度的正式头衔。

只要他们能够活下来。

空间与时间凝固得悄无声息，在直径两米的气泡当中，被践踏的地面飞溅起的泥土，濒死之人吐出的最后一口热气，地球最强者飞扬的发梢，还有他脸上轻蔑而嗜血的神情，全都凝固在了那个瞬间。如同精美的玻璃雪球，约书亚欣赏着镜头的中心，甚至都不觉得战战兢兢确认战果的勇者扫兴了。

伸缩小子在气泡前摆出胜利姿势，像一个猎人在狮子的尸体面前耀武扬威。他的笑容不够自然，在一个回头间迅速滑落：死狮子没有亚当的眼睛。时间冻结在他微微侧头的片刻，那双鲜活的、为杀戮兴趣盎然的、许诺了死亡即将到来的眼睛正在搜寻猎物，即使知道他如今不能看见你，停留在他的注视中也足够令人胆寒。伸缩小子不自在地往别的方向走了几步，想避开猎手的目光。

他没有成功。

在烟尘与呼吸都固结的静止之中，蓝眼珠锁着伸缩小子的脸，轻轻转了转。

时间女脸色煞白地张开嘴，像是要提醒，像是要尖叫，两者都没有机会。下一刻，玻璃雪球寸寸皲裂，喉管粉碎的尸体开始下落，而位于众人目光中心的新神只剩下一个残影。音爆声炸响，时间女愕然低头，看着自己悬空的胸口；冰人徒劳地伸手，去够自己消失的半身；伸缩小子无头的躯干开始倾倒，曾是空间人的一团血雾炸开。砰！他们的身体，他们的尸体一起落地。

只有亚当还站着，对镜头挥手。这个脸上覆着血肉、脚下踏着头颅、手里握着冰人残肢的怪物向天空挥舞别人的手。他在无数看客的注视下发出一声轻笑，好像觉得这很有趣。

雷电少女发出一声哀嚎，无数道雷电直直劈下，若无特制镜片遮挡，爆裂的光亮足以让人暂时性失明。可怜人，她与伸缩小子正如胶似漆呢。雷霆闪电坠落如雨，约书亚推了推眼镜，看着亚当在电光中放下化作焦炭的尸骸，手心向上，对袭击者招手。

下一道雷霆随着雷电少女一起到来，她的能力除了电外还有极速。这气昏头的可怜姑娘对着亚当的脸打出一片残影，一秒，两秒，三秒，所有拳影瞬间消失，毫发无伤的亚当握着她的拳头，向两边拉开。

他准备扯断她的胳膊，约书亚能看出来。但下一刻亚当蓦然松手，看向自己的手心，仿佛普通人不慎碰触毒虫。他的表情一片空白，脸颊抽搐了一下。人类动态视力能观察到的下一件事是，亚当出现在高空中，猛地吸了口气。

如果靠得足够近，你能听见非常细微的咔哒声。储存在不同腺体内的化学物质在他喉管中混合，被喉中类似火花塞的结构点燃，最后白色烈焰喷射而出，像一座倒置的喷泉。镜头黑了下来，附近的无人机全军覆没，分散的燃烧液滴足以笼罩方圆百里，一点点就足以烧穿钢铁。

天火将燃尽那片旷野，将战场上的一切付之一炬，有机体不会留下一点能被分析的DNA。远方的镜头徒劳地扫视高空，什么也没有发现，今天的亚当显然没有接受事后采访的心情。约书亚理了理领口，开启大门。

轰隆！

半开的机械门被撞穿，他被抓着领口砸到墙上，离地大约两米。亚当杀气腾腾的脸近在咫尺：“你做了什么？！”

“你指什么？”约书亚皱眉道。

“你没有毁掉它们！”亚当厉声道，“你让别人得到了武器！”

“我毁掉了我发现的所有针对你的武器。”约书亚面无表情地说，“我问过你是否要亲眼观看摧毁过程，因为留下录像和记录风险过高……”

“那这是什么？”

他对约书亚伸出手，在洁白的手掌中间，有一道小小的血痕。

那么小、那么浅，可是新神的手为此微微颤抖，仿佛那不是一道半寸长的伤口，而是瓷瓶上的一道裂纹。“都是你的错！”亚当愤怒的表情也满是裂纹，只能用更多怒火修补，以免怒潮退却，露出水下乱石，“你这没用的废物！我要杀了……”

伤口渗出一道血珠，他的咒骂戛然而止，变成一声茫然的低语：“为什么没有愈合？”

深空实验室的记录说他能在几个呼吸间长回断肢，尽管亚当不记得自己曾受过伤，但那些连刀枪不入都做不到的失败品也能高速自愈，没道理他这样完美的成品做不到吧？约书亚说过他可以。皮肤上尖锐的刺激感很不舒服，他最终会愈合，是吧？亚当盯着约书亚，想从他脸上看到一个保证。后者叹了口气，以一种对于双脚离地的人来说过分优雅的姿态，抽出胸前口袋里的方巾。

“不要动。”他握着亚当的手，小心地擦过伤口，“划开你皮肤的物质极有可能留在那里阻止了你愈合……好了。”

刺痛消失了，约书亚收起方巾，留下一片光滑的皮肤，仿佛血液与伤口一起被擦掉。

“问题在于，我发现的武器已经全被摧毁。”他平静地回到之前的话题，“不幸的是，永恒公司得到了类似的东西。”

“我去杀光他们。”亚当咬牙切齿道。

“你打算直接跑过去吗？主动对上深空的武器？”约书亚停顿了一会儿，在亚当阴晴不定的注视下再次开口：“我会解决永恒公司，消除威胁，但这一次我不会毁了它们。”

亚当发出嘶嘶声，又往上飘高了两寸，好像要让自己显得更高大似的。

约书亚不为所动：“永恒公司只是个小角色，他们可能走了大运，也可能只是其他人的马前卒。我们需要做好准备，弄清你的弱点所在，找到应对乃至消除它的方式。难道你更希望继续碰运气，相信下一次意外只会给你这样小的伤口，只要擦一擦就能愈合？”

亚当的面孔紧绷，咬肌鼓起，一言不发地松开手。约书亚扶着下方的机械臂站稳，知道这就是一个同意。

“周五下午一点来这里找我。”他对着亚当飞离的背影说。

然后他吃下一片止痛药，躺进医疗舱，让纳米机器人修复开裂的骨头。


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次约会。  
> Non-sexual light BDSM ？

周一亚当答应参与一场实验，周二他决心反悔。他用周三环球旅行，花整个周四在近地轨道上，到了星期五，他开始无聊。我干什么要留在这片啥也没有的鬼地方？他想，我当然应该回地球，去找点乐子，支使约书亚给我搞点乐子，我就是不配合，他能把我怎么样？

他飞了回去，这次速度没那么快，被修好的门在他面前尽职地打开。约书亚还在伏案工作，听见大门打开时头也没抬，所以亚当才不会和他说话。他直接走进了游戏室，歪在最喜欢的沙发上打游戏。《乐园大冒险》的新版本很有趣，只是卡顿得让人扫兴，完全跟不上亚当的速度。又一次失败后他悻悻丢下头盔，一时提不起再来一盘的兴趣。

门开了，约书亚站在门口，对他说“来吧”。亚当飘出去，跟在他身后，抱怨着游戏卡顿，咒骂没用的游戏制作人。约书亚用通情达理的语调告诉他，所有人都已经尽力，但制作引擎的某种必要矿石因谈判破裂而稀缺，记得那个晚宴吧？

他们说话，说了不少，因为周一之后他们再没有交谈。亚当扔掉了通讯器，“弄丢了”，约书亚问的话他会这么说。说实话周四时他就有点后悔，近地轨道看久了相当乏味，而约书亚给的通讯器是少有的能在那里工作的东西，或许下次他应该关掉而非丢掉它。

电梯，走廊，房间，他们一路深入地下。这里的空间每次来好像都会增加，约书亚给亚当打造了阳光充沛的地上游乐场，给他自己准备庞大巢穴。有时候亚当觉得他像一只患有囤物癖和被害妄想症的鼹鼠，鼹鼠约书亚，亚当哧哧笑起来。

“准备好了吗？”

约书亚在前方站定，机械门在身后关上，亚当环顾这个空旷的大房间，轻松的心情戛然而止。哦，他想起来要做什么了。

“不会有其他工作人员，只有我。”约书亚顿了顿，“也可以推迟几天，如果你怕……”

“我不怕！”亚当恼火地说。

新神才不会害怕，更不会临阵脱逃，还是在他的普通人手下面前。何况，如果想要对他不利，对方应该一直隐瞒，而不是这样说出来等他回应。房间空旷得一目了然，摆设很少，没有亚当以为会有的实验器材。约书亚手上拿着啥，一个环？

“如果你做什么不该做的，”亚当威胁道，“之后一定杀了你。”

“我可以发誓，将要发生的每一件事都是必要的。”约书亚说。

他半跪下来，把那个环扣在亚当脚踝上。尺寸非常完美，不紧绷也不会滑动，合适得像第二层皮肤。约书亚又问了一次：“准备好了吗？”

“到底要准备什么？”亚当不耐烦地说，“就直接开始早点完事……”

他掉了下来。

支撑他飞行的力量骤然消失，亚当从半空中跌落，唯一阻止他摔到地上的东西是另一个人的胳膊。他愣了几秒钟，一把推开对方，试着再次飞起来。他的双脚贴着地面，纹丝未动。

“飞行能力丧失。”约书亚说，“接下来是体能测试，攻击我。”

亚当瞪着他，他站在几步开外，西装革履，面色如常，好像没有用一个把戏让新神跌落在地，好像看不出脚踏实地的亚当心情有多糟糕。上一次亚当对他这么生气，约书亚整整两周没能恢复工作。

“你找死。”亚当嘶声道。

约书亚的回答是把外套脱掉，挂在椅背上，慢条斯理地卷起袖子。一阵机械声响起，外骨骼装甲不知从哪里冒出来，贴着身躯咬合，覆盖了他的双臂。

他用那种明知道会激怒亚当的、对孩子或傻瓜说话的口吻一字一顿道：“攻击我。”

亚当对着他的脸挥拳。

他轻轻松松闪了过去，看起来装甲的覆盖范围不止手臂。亚当再次出拳，一次又一次，渴望看见脑浆迸裂却只击中空气。“速度略超出成年男性平均值，”约书亚说，“接下来是力量。”

砰！拳头砸中掌心，撞到手甲上。约书亚报了个数字，亚当没听清，他的手很痛。

普通人会说“像打中一堵墙”，但在亚当拳下，墙会像酥饼一样碎。钢铁应当弯曲，骨骼应当破碎，而他的指关节不应该……某种情绪猛地抽中了他，他像被鞭打的陀螺般疯狂地出拳，即使银白色的手甲开始染上鲜血。

“出拳的姿势不对。”约书亚说，见鬼的一动不动。

“闭嘴！”

“你应该学一些搏击技巧。”

“那玩意没屁用！”

“我们在谈论你失去压倒性力量的特殊情况，你需要学会如何应对它。”

不，他不需要学。普通人的技巧不值得一提，一只会跆拳道的蚂蚁能对狮子造成什么损害？他只需要恢复，恢复到随便一巴掌能拍断山峦的状态。焦虑和暴怒让他听不见对方在说什么，直到约书亚说出他的所思所想。

“普通人的力量微不足道，你是这么想的吗？”约书亚说，“那么，你可以体验一下，普通人能对被削弱的你做出什么。”

他一拳砸在了亚当肚子上。

疼痛从腹中炸开，五脏六腑都在翻腾，亚当一下子弓得像只虾，跪倒在地干呕了几下。他躲不开且从没想过要躲，只能在事后难以置信地瞪着凶手：“你怎么敢？”

“出于实验目的，这一切是必要的。”约书亚，这没有任何超能力的凡人，亚当的手下，能被亚当用一根手指捏死的普通人说，“我不会造成任何永久损伤。”

他停顿了一下，低笑道：“不过以你的自愈能力，不存在什么永久损伤。”

隔着镜片的反光，亚当看不清后面的眼睛。

他意识到约书亚戴着眼镜。约书亚的视力非常好，眼镜只是AI的便携式载体，用于任何他不能盘踞在那个满是摄像头、大屏幕和分析仪的房间的时刻。不知怎么的不是隐形眼镜，而是一副老派的银框眼镜，它不丑，但此时此刻，镜片像手术刀一样反光，亚当浑身的汗毛突然竖了起来。

“够了！到此为止！”他低狺，摸索着想扯开脚踝上的环，“你怎么敢？我要杀了你！”

“亚当，”约书亚说，“你真的觉得此时出言威胁是个好主意？”

他蹲了下来，一手搭在亚当背上。他的声音带着不祥，那动作却非常轻柔，从脊背下滑到后腰，离开，再回到脊背，循环往复。亚当双眼圆睁，完全冻住了。

约书亚只穿了一件衬衣，袖子卷起，上一次他穿得这么不正式是什么时候？这凡人向亚当倾斜，靠得很近，辐射出地心的热力，把他困在胳膊、身躯与地面之间。藏在衣服底下的肌肉紧贴着他，亚当突然发现对方并不瘦弱。他究竟多高？能飞行的时候，所有人看起来都很矮。

“一个孩子都比你更擅长自我保护。”那声音低沉、稳定、像某种乐器却怀着钢铁的意志，“你要学的东西有很多。”

他的胸膛在说话时振动，这隆隆震颤顺着接触的部分一路钻进亚当的骨头，让他的心与其共振，跳得像疯了一样。亚当用力推了对方一下，一点也没能推动，那只带来轻柔抚摸的手忽然化作磐石，凡人结实的身体变成一座不可撼动的山，将他钉在了原地。

亚当无能为力。

这事实让他头晕目眩，连腹部的疼痛都变得模糊起来。他的脑袋嗡鸣，呼吸停滞，浑身发烫，心脏好似要从喉咙口跳出来。这是什么？如此强烈，如此可怕，亚当对此茫然无措，因此他做了自己最擅长的事：愤怒。

他往约书亚脸上揍了一拳，打中目标前就被捏住了手腕。他想要挥出另一只手，约书亚猛地将他推倒在地，整个身体压了上来。对方的前臂抵着他的胸口，一个人的体重本该轻如鸿毛，但亚当不能移动，不能挣脱，只能怒吼：“你敢！我要捏断你的每一根骨头！”

咔嚓。

亚当惨叫，他的手扭曲成一个奇怪的角度，约书亚捏断了他的手腕。

“生死被掌控在别人手里的时候，不要提醒对方你会在逃脱后做什么。”约书亚不紧不慢地说，“你究竟有没有意识到，自己正任人摆布？”

终于，他意识到了，他不再攻击而是连滚带爬地逃跑。约书亚允许他爬出去，没有允许他拉开距离。

“最重要的是隐藏要害，保护头颈和内脏，自保优先，而后伺机脱身。腿比手重要。肋骨如果断裂，小心不要让它戳进肺。脊椎断裂会导致瘫痪。”

他每提到一个部分就会在相应的位置轻触一下，每一次亚当都会颤抖，好像他会在讲解结束后再捏断什么。

“人体是很脆弱的。你知道，只是不在乎，反正这不会发生在你身上。”

亚当使劲拉扯脚环，那东西纹丝不动。

“但其实你曾如凡人般脆弱，不然他们要怎么从一个完好无损的躯体上获得愈合数据？你只是不记得，每个阶段他们都会清除记忆。”

亚当在曾是门的墙壁上用力锤了一下，墙上甚至看不出接缝。

“他们的洗脑技术缺陷不小，肯定有某些东西还留在你脑中，一些声音，一些画面，一些情绪。”

这声音从身后传来，相隔不过一步。亚当咬牙转身，装甲覆盖的手握住了他的脖子，将他摁在墙上。

约书亚说：“那么，你还记得什么自保本能吗？”

脖子不是亚当的要害，亚当没有要害，亚当没在害怕，只是在拼命扯咽喉上的冰凉手甲。“你不能杀了我！我是最好的！”他脱口而出，声嘶力竭，“我是唯一的胜利者！我是最强的！”

“很明显，你现在远非最强。”约书亚说，“不要对我说谎。”

他收紧了手指。

亚当的头胀痛，血液冲撞着头盖骨。黑色斑点在视野各处浮现，好像飞速生长的霉菌，逐渐吞噬了整个画面。他想要喊叫却只听见喉头咯咯轻响，他想要呼吸，他不能呼吸。这根本没道理啊，新神能在大气层外生存，整套呼吸系统只是类人外形的拟态，为什么他的肺在燃烧？亚当模糊地知道自己在抓挠踢打，他想要去看约书亚的脸，可眼前一片漆黑。

他不能呼吸，他听见针管落在金属托盘上，他听见自己在尖叫，他听见实验员窃窃私语。

“……休克……呼吸心跳停止……再来一次！注射肾上腺素……还是不成功，七号样本失败……”

不不不不不不，不要，他没有失败！没有哪个样本比他融合得更好，他会是最好的成品！他会活下来！

他的脑子在哀嚎，而被捏紧的喉咙里一个音节也没跑出来。无数光影冲进脑海又飞速远去，巨大的痛苦在顶峰猝然消失，留下一片宁静。

随后，一切回来了。

亚当趴在地上咳嗽，他大口呼吸，浑身颤抖，满脸都是泪水。所有的声音在他耳边回响，那只手正从他脖子上离开，亚当一把抓住它，不顾烧灼的咽喉，嘶哑地喊道：“我还活着！我是最好的！”

他会活下来，所以请让他活着，他值得活下去。再给他一次机会，他可以通过这个测试，不需要溶解炉或者解剖台，把他放进培养仓吧，只是一次失误，马上就可以修好。最好的那个一定能恢复得很好，他是最好的。

“啊……”约书亚低语，“这就是你求饶的方式。”

他又一次蹲在了亚当身边，亚当瑟缩了一下。机械声响起，外骨骼装甲褪去，属于人的手轻轻地捧住了他的脸颊。

“你不在深空实验室，记得吗？亚当，你不在那里，你在怀特科技总部大楼地下三层，约书亚的房间，你是安全的。我是约书亚.怀特，你正跟我在一起。结束了，好吗？你在看什么？”

亚当哆嗦了一下：“针……”

“没有针。”约书亚说，“我不是你的研究员，我不会那么对你。嘘，没事了，看着我。”

于是他看。

那张脸总是神情冷淡，英俊且缺乏生机，像一幅睥睨着观众的哲人像，想知道自己为何来一个满是傻瓜的世界受苦。但这会儿那双绿眼睛灼灼凝视着亚当，薄唇带着安慰的浅笑，画像活了过来，一如每一次被亚当打扰、因亚当苦恼、受亚当取悦、替亚当考虑的时候。这是约书亚。

以此为原点，薄雾散去，杂音消弭，亚当回到了这里。他忽然感到一阵难言的酸涩，比愤怒软弱，比怨恨柔和，让他想狠狠甩开脸上的手又莫名舍不得。伤口很痛，约书亚怎么能这么对他？

“好痛。骗子。”他嘟哝，喘息变成了一声抽泣。

他突然抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，哽咽得停不下来，眼泪鼻涕到处都是。“没有骗你。”约书亚哄他，给他擦脸，往他伤口上喷了什么东西，指关节，手腕，脖子，卷起的衣摆下的小腹，冰冷的麻木感顶替了疼痛。还有些关于“局部麻醉喷雾”、“伤口应急处理”、“最重要的是求生脱战回我这里”之类的话，亚当一句都没听，所有内容在他耳中溶解成白噪音。

水杯凑到亚当嘴边，温水碰了碰他的嘴唇。前一刻他不知道自己需要这个，后一刻他开始狼吞虎咽，要不是另一个人控制着水杯还按着他的肩，他很可能把自己呛死。亚当伸手去抓水杯，他的手脚都软得像面条，水洒得到处都是。战无不胜的新神连个杯子都拿不住！废物，没用的东西，不合格，“我会好起来的！”他又开始尖叫，“我是最好的！”

“嘘，你是的，你是最好的。”约书亚抚摸着他的后颈，“没事了，没关系，我们毁了深空实验室，记得吗，每一个人、每一个培养仓、每一颗螺丝，全部都毁掉了。你现在由我负责。”

他的嗓音柔和下来，注入了温度，感觉像冰冷的机械变成某种织物。亚当记得这种语调，在他离开实验室头几年，能力还不够成熟、偶尔需要靠策略来艰难求胜的时候，通讯器里会传来这样的声音。往左拐，拿上那个立刻返程，直接冲过去不要担心，这是陷阱，听着你只是暂时失去视力相信我不会有事……每一次，无论有多险象环生，他们最后都会赢，约书亚总是对的。这是安全毯的声音。

已经有很多年，约书亚不再对他这样说话。亚当双目紧闭，喝水一样汲取其中的柔软，好像只要不睁开眼睛那声音就会一直继续。温暖的手在摸他的头，他往手上蹭。另一只手也来了，轻柔地推他，将他引向约书亚。

多么温暖，他的颤抖因此减缓。这时候他才觉得冷，才发现自己浑身都是冷汗，衣服冰冷地贴在身上。像有读心术似的，约书亚摸到了背后的拉链，向下一拉，将他剥了出来。干燥柔软的布料接替了战衣，约书亚把外套披在他身上，然后搂住了他。

整个世界坍塌，只剩下紧紧环着他的胳膊，一下一下抚摸着后背的手，从紧贴着的胸膛传来的心跳声，还有约书亚的声音。亚当已经精疲力竭，没力气愤怒或羞耻，他在约书亚怀中融化。

“你现在由我负责，规则与之前不同。做对了会得到奖励，做错事将被惩罚，但会犯错没有关系，你总有第二次机会。”

“亚当，对我来说，你是不可替代的宝贵资产。”

“你不必永远愤怒，不必永远强硬，不必永远胜利，没关系，这不是弱点。我们已经找到你的弱点了，不是吗？我们会找出应对它的方法。”

他在一片温暖的海洋中漂浮，几乎没有意识到约书亚在做什么。天花板一层层打开，阳光照射进地下，约书亚在他的耳边说：“无论如何，你永远可以相信约书亚。”

咔啦，脚环跌落在地。


	4. 四

约书亚说：“再留一会儿好吗？看看你需要多久恢复。”

亚当不知道他在说什么，因为，除了这里，亚当还能到哪里去？阳光洒在头顶，身体各处升起的麻痒让他仰头呻吟，伤口结痂脱落，大片淤青褪色，碎骨轻响着恢复原状。疲惫一扫而空，身上再无痛楚，他慢慢漂浮起来，外套滑落，粘腻的汗水不会再让他发抖，和平时沾染的污迹一样无关紧要。

新神陡然惊醒。

他不需要进食，光能、热能与核能都可以为这具身体充电，几分钟就已经充满，约书亚可能计算过太阳的角度。恢复原状的感觉很舒服，在被各式各样的不快感黏上之前，亚当都忘了习以为常的普通状态感觉那么好。但他的心情一点也不好。

“约书亚！”亚当磨牙凿齿。

那个凡人抬头看了他一眼，手指敲打着光屏，问他想不想看测试结果。“大致强度与普通人相同。”约书亚说，“感谢你的配合。”

感谢配合，他说，好似刚才发生的只是一场普通实验。他没有嘲笑新神的虚弱，没有提那些颤抖、惨叫和眼泪，仿佛这些丢脸失态都非常正常，既不会让他看低亚当，也不会成为将来对付亚当的把柄。所以事情结束了，一切恢复如常，约书亚仍是他有求必应的部下。亚当可以就这么离开，装作无事发生。

亚当松了口气，如果只是松了口气该多好。解脱感渗入一阵空虚，仿佛本该放置心脏的地方开了个洞，提起的心没法放回原处，就这么一直一直下落。约书亚站在一步以外，专注于工作，向后梳的头发一丝不乱，发生在这里的一切没在他身上留下一点痕迹。什么也没有改变。

这不公平，一个念头从空洞中冒出来。很不讲道理，毕竟亚当身上更不会留下痕迹。如同刚诞生的那一天，新神的身体完美无瑕，唯有胸口的一缕闷痛令他疑惑不解：究竟哪里出了问题？

亚当想要生气，发生了这么多能让他生气的事，愤怒的燃料却也掉进了空洞，怒火烧不起来，只有空荡荡的烟。混蛋！他为此恼怒，不够强烈但是够用，足够他扑过去抓住约书亚的脖子。

他死死盯着约书亚的脸，渴望从中嗅出一丝畏惧。一点点就好，让鲨鱼发疯只需要一滴鲜血，他会在恐慌的腥甜中收紧手指。可是没有，约书亚平静地看着他，没有说这是必要之举，也没有为冒犯新神道歉求饶。他只是静静注视，就像亚当打翻咖啡、挡在屏幕前或者坐在文件上对他提出要求时那样，专注而纵容地等待着。

不可以掐下去。

他应当给约书亚留个教训，多容易啊，像在陶泥上摁下自己的手印，只要稍微掐下去一点，约书亚修长的脖颈就会绽放大片淤青。普通人的伤口才不会那么快消失，它会从鲜红变成青紫，再到丑陋的暗黄，每一天亚当都能看着它变化，而每一个觐见约书亚的奴才们都会在他脖子上看到亚当。

但是他的手没有约书亚那么稳定，两者之中，反而是那个凡人拥有非人的控制力。亚当擅长劈开砂轮、摔碎瓷瓶而不是揉捏陶泥，如果此时他掐下去，约书亚一定会死。

他甚至不知道自己想不想要约书亚的命，亚当的决断力像自控力一样好，换而言之，约等于没有。几秒钟够他改变主意十次，而脆弱的普通人，不会因为他后悔就死而复生。

亚当松开手，一飞冲天。

望着消失在天际的黑点，约书亚吐出长长一口气。

  
二十七个小时后亚当在大气层外入睡。

他度过了尽可能忙碌的一天，教训不听话的家伙，甩开麻烦的蚊蝇，事实证明他依然天下无敌。他引发了一次雪崩和小规模火山喷发，消灭了一场飓风，险些毁掉一座核电站，直到想起上次这么做时约书亚的脸。并不是说他会怕手下生气还是怎么的，只是善后非常麻烦，他不需要再重复一次。

想起约书亚让亚当开始生气，他绕着地球飞了两圈，一头扎进马里亚纳海沟，在海底刻了“约书亚是傻逼”，回程还骚扰了一群无辜鲸鱼。他给一只巨乌贼打了结，把三只海龟翻过来放在沙滩上，又把一头老虎抱到树上。他在一个老赌场玩了几小时老虎机，玩到眼皮打架才离开。

亚当从没像享受食物一样享受睡眠，可尽管不是每天都要，不饮不食的新神却必须睡觉，深空实验室的研究员都是废物。偶尔他会硬撑着不睡，就像现在，亚当对着明亮的太阳睁大双眼。真空中如此安静，他只眨了眨眼便坠入了梦乡。

梦里手术刀在响。

有时候亚当会梦到一些讨厌的东西，醒来后什么都不记得，只觉得心烦意乱。他听见有人说话，有人跑动，仪器滴滴叫，金属器械在体内碰撞。他听见歇斯底里的哭号，嚎哭声中断，喉咙里冒出一串血泡。他……

他撕碎束带打破玻璃拗断护栏击穿大门杀掉这个杀掉那个杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀，身后有哀嚎有火有血有一地尸体和废墟。梦境跳跃得很快，记忆相互混淆，他一会儿在那个记不清的实验室里，一会儿又作为新神大杀四方——每个可憎的梦后他都会这么干，看起来效果良好。过了一会儿，亚当开始逃亡，梦并不能随心所欲，他又回到了刚离开实验室的日子。

他一路跑，一路杀，不知道自己在哪里，不知道要去哪里。一架战斗机将他从空中击落，砸穿两栋高楼，摔进第三栋。飞行能力再次故障，他得快点跑出射程外。亚当努力站起来，踉跄了一下，重重倒了回去。

那些攻击并不能伤到亚当，他只是非常累，得花一半力气挣扎着别陷入昏睡。深空实验室的人追得很紧，每次亚当以为自己能够脱身，追兵总是会出现。武器换了一茬又一茬，其他试验品被空投下来与他战斗，跑得越久，他越怀疑这只是一场室外实验。

他决不可以在这里入睡，他也不能真的睡着，血与火的气味煽动得他几乎发狂。实验室给了他一个灵敏的鼻子，一些高层人士灵光一现：嘿，让我们加点象征意义，让武器追逐战争怎么样？从此他学会了分辨上百公里外的鲜血、硝烟和人类的恐惧。恐惧是什么味道？或许是某种信息素吧，亚当也说不出来，像在电击中学会嗅探毒品的小白鼠，哪怕已经失去被调试的记忆，他的身体还是拥有条件反射。

现在，血与火与恐惧的气味从四面八方传来，到处都是攻击讯号，没有被指定的攻击目标，所以整个世界都是敌人。他无法停下，不能回去，不可以休息，有几个瞬间亚当想念培养仓。

那个人就在此刻走了进来。

所有人都在逃跑，唯有他走向亚当，黑皮鞋踏在瓦砾上，镇定得好似走向会议而非战场。亚当对他龇牙咆哮，他说：“请先不要离开，他们在前面等你。”

他拿出了一些证据，梦中这部分模糊一片，亚当忘掉了许多细节。他只记得这个人衣冠楚楚、戴着眼镜、浅金色背头，年轻的约书亚站在几步之外，闻起来并不恐惧。

这是个傻瓜吗？难道他不知道，亚当伸出手就能杀了他？约书亚点头致意：“我来这里证明我的诚意。当然，如果你想的话，我站得多远都难逃一死。”

他审视着亚当，眼中的热切如此熟悉，让亚当想得到命令又想打碎那张脸。哈哈，一双实验员的眼睛！

几米距离消失在眨眼间，亚当倏地扑倒对方，露出一个满是牙齿的笑容。看见亚当逼近的时候，每个实验员都会惊慌失措，与之前判若两人。服从命令，停下来！他们哭喊，但应服从的管理员在哪里呢？亚当找到了藏在镇定外壳里的伪装者，那些披着管理员外皮的懦夫。当亚当把他们从皮肤里挖出来，有那么多鲜血与震悚，没错，不是管理员，只有目标。

手掌下的心跳变得如此之快，他能看见惧怕即将出现的迹象。约书亚的呼吸又轻又浅，瞳孔迅速扩张，他额上渗出细小的汗水，然则没有恐慌。

一点也没有，没有血，没有刺鼻的攻击诱饵。他闻起来像岩兰草与树苔，香氛、须后水、破碎大楼的烟尘、汗水、信息素……稍后亚当的脑子会为【约书亚】这一条目归档，而那一刻他只是控制不住地俯下身去，埋在对方颈窝深深吸气。

好安静啊，就像无穷无尽的爆炸声突然远去，他又缩回了无人打扰的容器。约书亚闻上去甘澈清静、从容稳定、存在感足够强烈，只要专注于他，那些无休无止的、让亚当疲于奔命的触发器就会淡入背景。

“近看真是，”约书亚喃喃自语，“非常美丽。”

美丽，噢，亚当听得懂夸奖。伤口愈合得非常漂亮，骨骼融合得很美观，看看这些细胞生长的方式，简直精美绝伦！当然啦，亚当是完美的！他抬起下巴，接受这天经地义的赞美。约书亚笑起来，带着实验员的狂热与他们没有的超凡镇定，他说：“你需要站起来，跟我走。”

谁允许他发号施令？亚当皱眉瞪他，想知道这疯子究竟知不知道自己正在雷区跳舞。他们对视，在那双清醒的绿眼睛前，亚当反应过来，这个人清楚自己在干什么，也知道自己要做什么。

他一时被这念头所慑，任由对方站起来，伸手将他扶起。“来吧，带你去安全的地方。”约书亚柔声道。亚当双腿发软，被睡意重锤着脑袋，跟着走了好几步才回过神来。他生涩地开口：“你要，什么？”

“一些帮助。”约书亚说，“我想，我们可以互惠互助。”

他说：“我需要你，正如你需要我。”


End file.
